1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Waking Up Dead
'Waking Up Dead' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 21. Originally aired February 3, 2010. Title Derived from: The 2005 film of the same name with Phil Varone. -- This is the Original Episode -- Phone Boned Way to Die #'662' On May 10, 2005, in Kaisertown, NY. A woman goes to an acupuncturist to cure her addiction to texting. While lying on her back during the treatment, the woman's cell phone begins to receive multiple texts. She tries to reach for it, but ends up falling to the floor face-down. An acupuncture needle that was on the woman's chest stabs her in the heart, killing her instantly. Alt names - Phone Possession Toilet Rolled Way to Die #'521' On August 5, 2006, in Kingman, AZ. A functioning alcoholic steamroller operator drinks while driving his vehicle, then leaves to use a port-a-potty. He forgets to set the hydraulic brake on the steamroller, which rolls down the hill and crushes the port-a-potty with the man still inside it. Mile Die Club Way to Die #'559' On October 2, 1997, in Clarkdale, AZ. An abusive man trying to stop his soon-to-be ex-wife from leaving him climbs into the cargo bay of his wife's plane (which he was easily able to do, as airport security prior to the September 11 attacks was not as tight). The atmospheric temperature drops as the plane rises, and he eventually dies of hypothermia and asphyxia. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Bitch Zapped Way to Die #'140' On June 16, 2001, in Tampa, Florida, an extremely drunk woman named Marcie harshly criticizes her long-suffering husband Ronald's lawn mowing and, after getting frustrated, decides to finish the job herself to show him how he should do it. The drunk woman runs over the cord of his ARC Welder and is ultimately electrocuted, much to the delight of Ronald. Alt names - Lawnmower Zap! Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up A". Texas Fold 'Em Way to Die #'311' On March 7, 1999, in Silver City, NM. A junkyard owner cheats in a Texas hold 'em poker game with mob/gang-connected players in his car junkyard. They notice and chase the man outside, where he hides in a wrecked minivan. The mechanical claw on one of the machines clamps onto the van, breaking his leg, and carries him to a car crusher, which crushes him to death. Written Offed Way to Die #'168' On April 28, 2009, in Glendale, CA. An immigrant military-store owner who is facing foreclosure is confronted by a banker ready to repossess his business. After the owner signs a contract he throws the banker's pen in anger. The banker demands a new pen, pointing to one in the display case, which is actually a gun that looks like a pen. The owner tries to explain this to the banker, but is ignored. The banker inadvertently aims the gun at himself and shoots himself in the head. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Ball 'N Pain Way to Die #'817' On May 1, 2002, in San Francisco CA. Two men steal a zorb ball and play around in it, but are killed after rolling down a mountain at 45 mph/km, repeatedly hitting their skulls and breaking many of their bones. Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Swearing